


What a Shame

by Flourvalley



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It you squint you can see dome softness, M/M, Moving On, Sad Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, blinkv and you’ll miss it, i also wrote this for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flourvalley/pseuds/Flourvalley
Summary: Skeppy and Bad had always been an odd choice for a pair but they painted such a pretty picture together.  All be it almost complete opposites, anyone that would come across the two bickering could admit that they acted like an old married couple.  Hell, everyone though they were a couple until Bad confirmed that they weren’t.Oh how it hurt Skeppy.What a shame to know that maybe they could have been one months ago.How pathetic that event after all their years together as friends, they would be nothing more but platonic in Bad’s eyes.
Relationships: Mentioned Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), VERY slight Alexis | Quackity/Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 118





	What a Shame

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first real fic here please don’t flame me I’m not like the cool kids

Skeppy had dug himself into a pit. A pit that could not be climbed out unless given spare help. 

It wasn't supposed to happen, he wasn't supposed to get attached to Bad, he wasn't supposed to feel this way, and he wasn't supposed to feel this horrible. This was all just a huge mistake that he could suer just speed past through overtime, right? He shouldn't be feeling this way in the first place. It wasn't anything to be surprised or worried about, this happened before, and yeah sure it hurt lying to the person that he could only see them as a friend but the cut would heal and eventually leave a mere mark on his heart. He was strong, he forced himself to be strong.

Yet, he didn't want to power through the feeling. He wanted to feel this way just a bit longer. To feel his chest tighten whenever Bad smiled or chuckled dryly at one o his corny pick-up lines. He wanted to feel that pang of jealousy whenever Bad would hang out with Quackity and said man would flirt with Bad. Feel so utterly suffocated whenever Bad complimented his work on renovating things in the Badlands. Skeppy wanted to feel the fondness warmth of waking up in Bad’s mansion guest room whenever the man was going into a panic over that dumb egg and needed emotional and physical support. Yes, it hurt Skeppy seeing a normally happy man crumble to his feet asking if his work had gone in vain. Yes, Skeppy wanted to go further and wake up in that place almost every day for the rest of his life. Yes, Skeppy wanted to feel warmth all around him again when he and bad held hands platonically. 

Yes, Skeppy wanted to hurt.

Skeppy wanted to hurt his own feelings knowing that the chance of having an intimate with the sweetest muffin obsessed half-demon. Skeppy wanted to lie to himself every day and pretend that maybe he still had a chance and that Bad still had those same feelings that Skeppy had trouble feeling with now. Yes, that’s exactly it. Skeppy needed to keep hoping that maybe those emotions that Bad felt for him were revived all of a sudden and that they could probably try to more romantically intimate with each other.

Oh what an image they would paint if that had happened.

A man too stubborn to deal with in deep love and admiration with a baker who is like 70% demon and could practically be everyone’s father. They might as well have been married ever since the day the two butted heads properly. Hell, they already acted like one, threatening each other with divorce if the other one didn't cave in to their idea instead. Everyone pretty much already thought they were in a relationship and were doing a very poor job at masking the idea of it. Not that anyone minded. Sure it might be annoying to hear them bicker over something as little as to where they will venture off to next but the two painted a lovely picture together. They had better communication than the 2 idiots who were obviously in love. A colorblind, British, former ruler and a man in green who claimed they were a god to be specific. Yes, even Skeppy and Bad were better at communicating their feelings than them, not that it should be a surprise but still.

But even with that, the canvas stayed untouched. There was no elaborate picture of the two men falling in love for the first time. The canvas went unused, collecting dust.

At first, it had been Bad who had felt it first. The deep, horrible pang in his chest when he realized that he was attracted to both women and men, yet more men leaning. The fluttering that would occur in his stomach whenever Skeppy would aggressively flirt with him when in the middle of a baking project or venture in the nether. The heat that would race ti his face whenever Skeppy would be a bit too suggestive in front of people or the other member s of the Badlands, he would never complain no matter how embarrassing it was to have to explain to people that no they did not raw in private stop asking. Yes, Bad also felt the pain that would creep behind him in private, informing him that Skeppy only did it in a joking matter and oiled never even dare to be in a serious relationship

It wasn't Skeppy’s nature to settle down and have a serious conversation about starting a relationship. He hated that. Despised it with a spitting passion. He hated to have to actually express how he wanted things to go since no matter how hard he tried he could not for the life of him word it correctly, ending in him being too flustered and angry to continue with the conversation. It would just leave him guilty and upset with himself which is something he absolutely detested, having felt that too many times when being a little bit too suggestive and interested in somebody. Determined to never have to go through that, he destroyed his path to love and made sure that it could never be rebuilt.

So why oh why, did Skeppy find himself in the situation that he didn't ever want to be in again?

He obviously thought too much which was probably the cause of Skeppy’s emotions going ape shit, springing around disorderly. Thinking was also something that Skeppy never really did, always acting first instead of thinking, which usually got him into a lot of trouble with other authorities and Bad would have to be the one that got him out of that trouble. He would complain the entire time though but it was so worth it to try and connect with him a little more. Besides that, Skeppy didn't really enjoy thinking about how he personally felt with certain people, more specifically, Bad. His feelings towards Bad were at first nothing more than friendship. 

Though through time, he came to the shirt conclusion that Bad was trying to be more romantic with him, which at first was not okay with Skeppy. Partially because he didn't want to break the poor demon’s heart which would cause him to lose his strongest friendship. Bad didn't deserve that, he didn’t deserve to feel sad or any negative emotion, ever. It was already bad enough the Bad had short panic attacks or breakdowns in the privacy of his mansion, or that Bad suffered so long without a proper friend or lobed one that would willingly be there for him at his lowest. That was a profession that Skeppy took with pride. Being Bad’s closest friend and doing what no one is his early life would bother taking. The other reason was that he only saw Bad as a friend to pull harmless pranks with. He, at first, saw no romantic reaction between them and dint want to have one in the first place. 

One thing for sure though, Skeppy had fucked himself over.

He couldn’t go up to Bad anymore and say that he wanted to try. Express how much he’s absolutely smitten for him and him only. Spoil Bad with gifts that now held more meaning than they had originally. He couldn’t. Skeppy could still dedicate his gift as one for romantic purposes but Bad wouldn’t see it as one. Not anymore.

Bad throughout time had begun to realize that maybe Skeppy didn't mean anything else when he mentioned relationships. He had originally begun to pull back his love and adoration towards the diamond bastard and try his hardest to move on. But who said that moving on was that easy? Bad was who. What a shame it was for him to find out that he couldn’t just throw away all these hideous emotions that made him trip over his own feet. So Bad acted to what he does worst in, and that was confronting Skeppy and trying to express how he feels.

It didn't go as well as Bad wanted it to go. When talking to Skeppy one night, he finally mustered up enough courage to try and explain to others that he held all these complicated and incredibly intimate feelings for him. Though it didn’t come out the way he had hoped it would. All that practice and still Bad couldn’t express his feeling properly without muttering something at the end. Yet even with him stuttering over his own words, turning into a fostered disaster. Skeppy who had done his best to try and grasp the hidden meaning behind Bad´s words managed to connect two and two together and come to the conclusion that Bad wanted to take their friendship a bit further. Which, you could only imagine, did go well with Skeppy at all. It really wasn't that hard to figure out though, and anyone could see that Bad had been pining hard for the bastard. 

Trying his hardest not to break the poor demon’s heart into and ruining his and Bad’s friendship in one hit, opted to ignore the meaning of Bads sputtering and comforts Bad as best as possible. Saying how yes, they were good friends and he would never have it any other way. Skeppy wasn't ready for a relationship, and even later on, he wouldn’t ever be ready at all to deal with the painful truth. So, with a heavy heart, Bad thanked Skeppy for coming to listen to him and assured him that his acts of kindness will not go unnoticed. Yet, having just been given a confirmation that in Skeppy’sn eyes, what both had was nothing more than platonic, Bad still longed for something that he will never get. A feeling of warmth and comfort in the morning, something that Bad had very little remembrance of with his previous attempted relationships. To wake up to someone that he could watch grow old and eventually pass away shortly with at the end. Now, he didn't have that chance at all.

It took Bad weeks for him finally move on from Skeppy to keep looking forward. There were various times where Bad didn't even want to speak to the man or any of his friends in that matter. He was too onset with himself and he didn't know why. Maybe because he didn’t try to communicate with Skeppy properly or because he had failed to make the man fall in love with him, not that there was ever an attempt, to begin with. But even with that Bad realized that he had no control over how Skeppy perceived him. He couldn’t force Skeppy into a relationship that he knew Skeppy would not enjoy. Even if he did miraculously manage to properly say how he felt about the other man without stuttering or mumbling, the feelings would not be returned and would only cause their friendship to sour.

He also had the help of a friend, Puffy to be specific. She was probably the only one that genuinely tried to help Bad out of denial and grief. The one that he let comfort him when he got so sick from the heartbreak that he couldn’t even stand by himself in the morning. Though it wasn't really a surprise that she was so great at comforting people. Puffy was mother to all who needed a shoulder to cry on or a place to stay for the night, no matter what side they were on. Comfort isn't something only specific people are entitled to she would say, and it was true. She also gave great advice when dealing with certain people and how to move on from a past lover and come out stronger than before. So it was no surprise that her comfort and support was the thing that managed to get Bad back to his kind old self, how more understanding and with no more feeling toward the diamond creature. Sure there were also other people that would shorty substitute for Puffy. There was Quackity who always tried to make the demon laugh or at least smile. As much as he didn't want to admit it, Quackity hated having to deal with a depressed bad. Not because it was q pain to try and get the other man to lighten up even the slightest, but because it reminded him of how he acted when Quackity had betrayed his past lover, Schlatt. To make a very long story short, yes that relationship was solely built from political stance and sexual intercourse, but even with how unhealthy the relationship was, behind closed doors there was always some sort of intimate connection between the Vice President and President as much they denied it. Yet when their own relationship had started to crumble as the presidency went on as well as Quackity being the one that took Schlatt's second life away, it still hurt knowing you messed things up with the person you loved dearly, even after the abuse and hatred. So in a way, Quackity could see why Bad was acting the way he was, so he didn’t really ridicule him for that. Not that there should be a reason to make fun of a heartbroken man in the first place.

With time, Bad was brought back to his usual, seeming like his usual self. Telling people to watch their language, helping those who needed it most, baking pastries for his friends and for those in the nearby villages. Yes, the demon who acted alarmingly nice was back from his little cocoon of grief and denial. Nothing really changed about him though, he still felt great adoration for his friend but it was more platonic. His friends who had noticed Bad’s odd and depressing behavior at the start of his heartbreak were rather confused, but with that, they let go of it and went back to their usual shenanigans. Time went on, and there wasn’t really a good reason for it to stop though. No real reason for everyone to drop whatever they were doing to throw pity at the demon.

Though sometime between Bad’s ride to recovery, Skeppy slowly started seeing the little things that made him fall in with the baker. 

It was slow, much like most romances start, but when things finally came together, the mutual friendship that he and Bad shared started to bore him a little too much. The idea of sharing more intimate moments behind the borders of L’Manberg started to do funny things unto his heart and Skeppy wasn't sure if that was ever there when he thought of Bad before the confession. The thought of ruining their prestigious friendship started to feel far too exciting for it to be normal. The late-night fantasies that kept him awake were beginning to pain his chest, knowing that he might never have that chance ever again with Bad or any person for that matter. Fantasies that revolved in Bad and him leaving everything behind, leaving their homes, their old friends and starting a few thousands of miles from the action, and sometimes those that consisted of them spending perhaps the rest of their lives together until Skeppy’s final life was taken, resulting in Bad’s life slowly wilting away until only a withered rose to lay in the place of where he last stood. These throughs, these fantasies, this maladaptive daydreaming was beginning to hurt him and he couldn’t stop. Call it an obsession, one that will only make him less appealing to conversate with, but to Skeppy it was almost normal though he would never say it out loud ever. Thinking of Bad now was practically the only thing that could help him calm down, seeing the man smile and laugh at any stupid joke he cracked was a drug that he could not help take. An addiction that he would never let go of. So like all addictions, it slowly started to deteriorate Skeppy’s wellbeing but it wasn't like he could stop, or attempt to. 

What shame there would never be a chance to reconsolidate.

So there laid Skeppy, hurt and confused. Mind buzzing with fantasies he would tell no one, not even to himself, about what could have been Bad and him. Maybe if he hadn’t friend zoned Bad from the beginning he could be laying with someone by his side, just maybe. He could wake up in a new house that both he and Bad built together far from any neighboring nations. Maybe he could finally move on from his broken past and early adulthood and give romance one last dance before it died. But there will never be someone like Bad, ever. There are no second chances, there are no takebacks, and there are no redeveloping feelings anymore. 

The only thing that's left is Skeppy staring at the small garden that Bad had built for him when they first started to become friends. There was something about that that made him absolutely broken and smitten all at the same time when he thought that maybe due to his stubbornness, his anger, and the trust issues he could no longer look at that very garden full of poppies and blue cornflowers with a light feeling. What replaced it was a deep sense of adoration and horrible remorse. Adoration for how well structured it was and remorse for not being able to lay in the green long grass with Bad having a light conversation of whatever Bad wanted to talk about first. Maybe with a couple of stolen pecks while they were at it but Skeppy was just getting ahead of himself 

Skeppy, even with all those feelings aside, still flirted with Bad and suggested lewd actions, but with a bit more meaning than before now. Flirts that sometimes meant as actual suggestions, like asking Bad to stay over for the night at his abode. He drowned in hurt whenever Bad would just chuckle and turn away from the task at hand, but he liked feeling this way for some reason. He couldn’t exactly pin the reason as to why he enjoyed being turned down by someone who used to be interested in him. Perhaps it was in his words “a lovely reminder” from Bad that he could no longer take an offer that had expired months before. 

There were times where Skeppy would ask genuine questions laced in cheesy pickup lines that took Bad a good couple of minutes to understand what Skeppy was trying to say. Sometimes Bad would chuckle and softly decline the offer to go and make fun of the two other hopeless romantics in the SMP or to try and find a buried treasure with a map Skeppy had somehow managed to find. Though Bad was almost certain that Skeppy either stole it from Dream or scammed some other poor soul for it. Though there were other times where Bad would happily take the offer to go for a stroll around one of the nearby villages that had been rebuilt by Sam. It made a perfect date, looking at the beautiful scenery and flora spread around the area, talking to the buzzing villages that were always up for trade any time of the day. Despite getting jumped by wandering traders during their little “hang out”, the sight of Bad enjoying himself and info-dumping about how each type of flower had a meaning or something about mobs made Skeppy’s heart soar. It made him believe that yes, they were together and that they were going on an actual date. The very slim possibility that the journey back home took a bit longer than usual would result in Bad asking Skippy if he wanted to stay over considering that his house was closer. Which was an offer Skeppy would and from now and forever never decline, even if he slept in a completely different room, it would still feel like he was home despite having a legitimate home that he built for himself, for himself to live in.

Yes, Skeppy loved hurting his feelings. 

Yes, Skeppy knew that he will eventually have to move on from Bad, which would cause him in the further to only see it as a pathetic phase not even worth his time 

Though he will never allow himself to move on, it was addicting to feel this way every day.

It was like he enjoyed feeling heartbreak daily.

Though he would never allow anyone to think of it like that, not even to himself.

So until he grew tired of that feeling, until he finally caved in to the realization that the chances of becoming someone’s significant other, until his heart finally stopped even.

But until then, Skeppy will watch from afar as Bad, who had been madly in love with him several months ago be painfully oblivious as Skeppy tried over and over again. 

And he, well...wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know there are a lot of spelling errors


End file.
